Winter with a Frog
by PunishedHalves
Summary: Tsuyu and Izuku tell the story about their first winter to their kids.


**Hey there! Pun is back and** **Is too busy** _ **Is/ too fuckin lazy**_ **to write for {missing story} right now so here is a Christmas story for My Hero Academia.  
Reviews are appreciated!  
** **Enjoy!**

Izuku was happy, he was with the woman he loved under a blanket trying to keep her from getting too cold.

And his family was there too.

"Dad, can you put more wood on the fire?" His son Suoh asked from where he was wrapped up in an electric blanket.

"I got it." Returned Maika while quickly getting up and running over towards the stack of wood near the fireplace.

Being cold-blooded like his mother Suoh became curious. "Hey, mom how did you keep warm when you were younger?"

"Well I used to wear very thick clothes but they really didn't help all that much but once I met your father he helped keep me warm." Tsuyu stated plainly not seeing a reason why she should be indirect when she was literally wrapped around her husband at that moment for warmth.

Even though it had been years Izuku still bushed slightly at the mention of the first time Tsuyu had asked for help keeping warm. It was just such an alien concept for him until he had thought about it more, it was just a part of her quirk.

"Actually are you interested in hearing about the first winter we shared?" Izuku asked, even though it was kind of an awkward story they would find out eventually anyway.

"Yeah!" "Why not?" The kids responded nearly in unison.

"Alright then... It was year 2 of our training at U.A."

\- - - -{ = = = = = } - - - -

"This weather is amazing huh?" Asked Ochako.

Midoriya was walking to class with his four friends Ochako Tenya Shouto and Tsuyu through the halls of U.A. The city had been hit with a huge cold front and everyone was feeling the effects.

Even Bakugo was covered in winter clothing and looked angrier than usual (Somehow).

"How much further is the class. _Ribbit_ " Asked Tsuyu, she was wearing 5 layers of winter clothing and was moving much slower than usual.

"A-are you okay T-tsuyu?" Asked Izuku, they had only recently started dating so his nervous stutter was still showing slightly.

"It's fine _ribbit_ the cold just affects me more because of my quirk." She replied groggily, it was cute that he had worried but she was fine, this happened every year after all.

Reaching the classroom Shouto and Tsuyu went to their seats while Tenya and Ochako crowded near Izuku's desk as he sat down.

"So do you have any plans this weekend?" Asked Ochako as Izuku sat down.

"N-not really." Responded Izuku while glancing over at Tsuyu who had seemingly fallen asleep.

"Well, we should all hang out then!" She replied happily.

Before Izuku could respond Aizawa rolled into the room in a much thicker sleeping bag than usual. "Alright class quiet down." Everyone quickly went to their seats and sat down.

\- - - -{ = = = = = } - - - -

"So auntie Ocha went to school with you guys?" Asked Maika.

"Yep, that's where we all met." Replied Izuku warmly, he really loved when his kids wanted to know more.

"That's not important." Shouted Suoh from the corner of the room while wrapped in his heated blanket. "Just keep telling the story."

"Looks like he's enjoying the story huh? _ribbit_ " Asked Tsuyu with a smile on her face.

"It seems so." Said Izuku before continuing the story.

\- - - -{ = = = = = } - - - -

After class everyone started packing their bags except for Tsuyu, she had been sitting completely still throughout the class and Izuku was beginning to get worried.

"H-hey are you alright Tsuyu?" He asked while walking towards her.

She didn't respond, getting closer Izuku realized that she was breathing very slowly

"Tsuyu!" He shouted trying to get her attention.

"Izuku? _ribbit_ " She asked at the volume of a whisper.

Izuku was relieved but still needed to make sure she was alright. "C'mon, we need to get you to Recovery girl." Izuku said starting to help her up.

"No, I'm fine." She said slowly but just as monotone as ever. "I'm just really cold."

Izuku felt really bad. His girlfriend was right in front of him freezing and he had done nothing about it all day.

"Izuku?" Tsuyu asked taking him off guard. "Can you do me a favor?"

"U-um sure?" He said looking around to make sure everyone else was gone. Tsuyu was prone to physical affection at odd times.

"Can you give me a piggy-back ride?" She asked with a completely straight face.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Izuku yelled in response. This was strange, even for Tsuyu.

\- - - -{ = = = = = } - - - -

"That was pretty forward even for you mom." Said Suoh from his corner, He seemed to be slowly getting closer as the story continued.

"Yeah, it kinda was." Replied Izuku while nervously scratching the back of his head.

Tsuyu slapped him lightly across the cheek with her tongue before responding. "It worked didn't it?" She asked almost cheekily.

"I guess..." Replied Izuku looking down and rubbing his cheek.

"Enough talk get back to the story!" Shouted Maika while throwing a pillow at her fathers head.

Catching it like it was a common occurance (which it was) Izuku just continued the story.

\- - - -{ = = = = = } - - - -

"If you give me a ride on your back it might help me keep warm. _ribbit_ " She stared starting to blush but only slightly.

"I-I guess that makes sense?" Izuku asked more for himself than for Tsuyu. _"Her quirk makes_ _her cold_ _-blooded so maybe it would be good to g_ _i_ _ve her a ride on my back just to make_ _sure that she is okay and..._ _"_

"Izuku you're muttering again. _ribbit_ " Tsuyu stated breaking him out of his thoughts.

Izuku had apparently been muttering for quite awhile because Tsuyu had managed to pack her bags back up even though she was sluggish and his phone was vibrating with messages from his friends that were waiting at the entrance for him. "S-sorry." He apologized sheepishly. "S-sure you c-can ride on my b-back, it's just so you can stay w-warm so it's fine." Izuku said still stuttering.

"Take off your coat." Tsuyu said flatly causing Izuku to blush bright red again.

"W-w-what?" He squeaked voice starting to give out.

"You heard me, I said take off your coat. _ribbit_ "

Not wanting to think about it in case he got too flustered he just complied and Tsuyu put his coat on him again but backwards and climbed onto his back.

The first thing he noticed was that she was freezing, he was sure that if left with just her coat she would have frozen solid.

She sighed happily as Izuku picked up her bag as well and began walking through the hallways towards the entrance.

"I AM HERE!" Yells all might enthusiastically before instantly switching back to his normal form.

"Ahh!" Yelled Izuku in surprise before seeing that it was all might and relaxing again. "Oh hey all might what do you need?"

"Young Midoriya! Are you in a hurry?" Asks all might before noticing the frog-like girl on his back. "Oh, maybe this isn't a good time." He says quickly before starting to leave.

Izuku looks around and realizes what he had meant and suddenly blushed bright red again causing Tsuyu to hug tighter onto his back in response to the added warmth. "W-wait all m-might, t-this isn't what i-it looks like!" He shouts after his mentor.

"No it's fine I will talk to you later!" He says while awkwardly scrambling away.

"It's probably fine _ribbit_ you can talk to him later, right?" Asked Tsuyu sounding a lot less sluggish but still not quite normal.

Izuku sighed at this and began walking again. "Yeah it's probably fine but it will be an awkward conversation later."

\- - - -{ = = = = = } - - - -

"All might?" Asked Maika. "Do you mean Grandpa Toshi?"

"Yeah of course!" Izuku replied he had told them all about the time when all might used to be a hero and how he was so strong that no villains could ever beat him.

"It's kind of weird." Interjects Suoh from just outside of the family circle. "It seems like everyone in our family went to or was involved in U.A." He says conspiratorially.

"Well, it was a very important time in our lives. _ribbit_ " Says tsuyu looking back at her son and causing him to flinch back slightly at the attention.

"Anyway..." Continued Izuku.

\- - - -{ = = = = = } - - - -

Reaching the entrance they were greeted enthusiastically by Ochako and less enthusiastically by Tenya. Shouto had seemingly already left since it was taking so long for them to come to the entrance.

"Hey, Izuku!" Shouted Ochacko while running up to him. Then she noticed Tsuyu and squealed with excitement. "Oh my god Izuku that's so cute!"

Unable to answer because he was blushing madly so Tsuyu answered instead. "He's just helping me keep warm. _ribbit_ " She said while blushing slightly.

"It's still adorable!" She nearly squeals while taking out her phone and taking a picture.

At this point, Izuku's temperature could only be measured in Kelvin and his shade of red had left the visible light spectrum.

"Stop pestering them Ochako." Chastized Tenya while waving his arms around wildly. "It may be a cute moment but you are causing Izuku to be distressed."

"Okay..." Ochako whined seeming sad not to be able to pester her friends.

"L-l-l-let's g-go." Izuku blurted out awkwardly and they began the walk to the dorms.

As they walked in Mineta quickly jumped at Izuku and started trying to strangle him.

"HOW ARE YOU SO LUCKY?!" He screamed while shaking Izuku violently.

Tsuyu grabbed him with her tongue and threw him at the wall where he bounced off and landed on one of the couches near the side of the room.

"Shut up Mineta." She said coldly. Nobody annoys her more than him. "Izuku we should sit down. _ribbit_ " She said doing an instant 180 from cold anger to monotone.

"O-okay but give me a second to get something." He said walking towards one of the common room closets to get a blanket before sitting down on the corner of the couch that had no Mineta on it.

Before he could say anything Tsuyu sat down right next to him and leaned in close.

"It's still weird to me that Midoriya of all people was the first guy to get a girlfriend." Says Kirishima from the kitchen area just barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It is a bit weird." Commented Kaminari.

Over near the elevators, Tenya and Ochacko began sweating nervously as they got into the boy's elevator and quickly pressed the button to get to Tenya's floor.

\- - - -{ = = = = = } - - - -

"Around this time I started to fall asleep so I don't know how I can continue this story." Says Izuku while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I think that is enough of a story. _ribbit_ " Replies Tsuyu starting to drift off herself.

Looking around the room Izuku noticed that Maika was already asleep on the floor covered by a thick blanket and that Suoh was missing completely meaning that he probably went to bed.

"I guess you're right dear." Yawns Izuku before resting his head on Tsuyu's.

"I can tell you what happened after that tomorrow. _ribbit_ " Suggested Tsuyu. "You might want to know how that ended."

"Alright but for now we should get to bed." Suggested Izuku starting to get up before noticing that Tsuyu had already fallen asleep. "I guess we can sleep here." He whispered to nobody in particular.

Behind the couch was Suoh leaning with his back towards his parents sleeping peacefully.

\- - - -{ = = = = = } - - - -

Seeing that Izuku had fallen asleep Tsuyu smiled. "Thank you for keeping me warm." She whispered to Izuku before kissing him on the cheek.

 **Alright, announcement time, so I know that this should have been chapter 4 of {missing story} but I have no ideas for that right now so it will be updated when ideas come again.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my first MHA story and I hope that I can make more in the new year.**

 **Merry Christmas!**  
 **-Pun**

 **Edit... Since I enjoy the pairing and loved writing this story there is a poll up now for people to decide how they want this story to be continued.**


End file.
